Harry Potter and the Curse Of the Dark Lord
by SanFire
Summary: What if Petunia was a caring mother after all? Will this moment change Harry's life forever or would he just be the ordinary boy, the punchbag for Dudley? Will he stand the bitter truth and fight the dark lord and become an inspiration for the entire wizarding world?
1. The Shield of Melancholy

**Harry Potter and the Curse Of The Dark Lord: A harry potter fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most characters and the basic structure of the story. Anything familiar belongs to JKR. Mild usage of abusive language is used in the content. Hope you enjoy reading

**Tagline:** What if Petunia really was a caring mother for Harry?

_**Chapter One- The Shield of Melancholy**_

_(prologue before entering Hogwarts, directly from a ten year old Harry)_

It was an autumn morning, a surprisingly warm day, with birds chirping and the maroon carpet of leaves filling the road. The air was sumptuously filled with the pleasant sound of Vernon screaming, the news channel person screaming, Dudley screaming and everyone screaming together like an orchestra of complaint cats. Mrs Figg was again showing another visitor in introducing her cats, and of course the visitor vomiting at the smell of her house with the weird aroma of cabbage.

Dudley's screaming completed the fare making it as normal as ever.

"Where's my cheese pizza", Dudley shrieked. It was Pieres' birthday and he wanted someone to make a pizza for him not so that he could give it to him, but eat it himself right in front of Pieres'.

"But Dudley-" His mom cut him short

"Obviously he would not mind, unless he is that Hairy Trotter, that sensitive, delicate darling.", he chuckled.

"Stop it Dudley, I believe you have learnt something called 'manners' at school, have you?-",

"You better stop crowing like a chicken. It does not suit a horse faced loser like you.", Dudley cut her short.

"You're crossing the limits. Better stop it at this Dudley"

"Leave him alone, Petunia. Poor dudders is gonna cry", Vernon said as he stopped Dudley from crying.

"You said you want a pizza, eh? I'll get you two. Why let that insufferable boy make one? Let's get it from the shop next door. Come on Dudley"

"Sure dad. Let's go", saying so, he shot a sharp look at his mom and a pretty sarcastic look, oddly resembling a pig to harry.

Petunia was a very tall, skinny woman with a tall neck and a horse like face, but still had a friendly smile, though only having to show it once in a blue moon, that too only to Harry, often showing a fake weird smile to Dudley and Vernon. She, could have been the best mom Harry could ever get, as he claimed often.

On the other hand, Dudley was a short, stout little boy with a fair skin and small eyes, like an angel from the sky to his father, an arrogant, ill-mannered child to his mom, and more like an overgrown pig to harry.

Vernon was exactly a xerox-copied version of Dudley, except that he was taller, bulkier and had a mustache. He worked in a company which made drills and his normal routine consisted of yelling at someone or the other He always considered his son as an angelic child and forced Petunia to believe it. He could do anything and everything for Dudley and just the opposite for Harry. His main headache reasons and things to yell about were just, financial problems, abnormal people, superstitions, Harry and many more

Harry on the other hand, was a boy with messy hair, looking pale and thin, with glasses taped in all ways because of the million times Dudley smashed it by sitting on them. He had emerald green eyes and a piercing gaze with an angry red scar resembling a lightning bolt on his left most part of his forehead, which he was fascinated a lot about.

He, unlike Dudley and Vernon, was a generous lad and was very attached to his mom. As much as he hated Vernon and Dudley, he pictured his mom as the ideal woman, being so affectionate to him, even when Vernon forced her not to. He always saw the desperate face his mother had, while Vernon screamed at her or at Harry for doing absolutely nothing. But he always admired her because she would always come at the end to help him out, wipe his tears and console him with her warm smile, even during her rainy days. He always wished that, one day his mom would pick up the courage to smack Vernon with a broom stick and make him scared of her or he could live with his mom away from Vernon and Dudley free of trouble and with lots of love and affection towards him.

Harry's ears were deafened by the screaming match between Dudley and his mother down-stairs. He was fed up of the fight and stormed upstairs. Finding himself outside his parents' bedroom, he shut the door to drown out the sounds. He saw that there was a ladder huddled at the corner. He had never seen it before. He didn't even get to see their bedroom, thanks to Vernon. He never allowed him in because of one reason he never mentioned and also considered it to be an invasion of their privacy. As he saw the ladder, there was a tag tied to it reading.

_'Hello Petunia. Its me Lily. I did not know what to get you for your anniversary, so I went to the nearest muggle store, I had pretty much a tough time getting along there. Anyways this looked very handy being a ladder, especially for gardening which you love. So this is given with all our love from the bottom of our hearts._

_Love ya sis_

_Lily and James.'_

"Muggle? Lily? James? Who are they?" He wondered. Suddenly as he looked up at the wall there was a crack which looked very shady. It just made Harry feel that it was a trap, and he himself did not know why he thought so. . He used the ladder to climb up the wall and inspect, probably try to open up the crack, which he realized was the hinge of a trap door to the amazing attic which they had. Harry, used this as a good opportunity to kill time faster than sitting bored, by looking into the attic and bringing back memories, if there were any, thanks to the gifts, Lily and James gave them

As he crawled, he first saw the picture of a pretty scared looking eight year old Harry, an angry, neckless Dudley, a concerned, worried Petunia and Vernon. Where was Vernon? He was buying Dudders a special chocolate icecream for Harry's birthday while the photographer was too busy clicking surprise photographs of them. And not to forget the chocolate icecream lying on the road far away from them.

This made him remember his unforgettable, miserable eighth birthday.

On his eighth birthday he was taken to the park and was given a single present. Of course he had only got that single present from his mom which was, a chocolate icecream, Dudley ate half of it until Harry licked it and Dudley screamed,

"Eww, Harry licked 'my' chocolate icecream. Daddy no!", and began to weep.

His father threw the icecream, originally meant for Harry and locked him in the garage. His dad got Dudley a better icecream, which of course, Dudley criticized badly saying, "This does not have chocolate chips, and strawberries so I hate this" and as usual threw it in the bin, compelling his dad to buy another one.

Petunia, however secretly bought him a chocolate cake and cut it with him in the garage without Dudley as she thought that it was not fair of Dudley to eat a seventeen varieties chocolate icecreams originally meant for Harry

He saw a broom which had the tag written, _'again, from the muggle store'_. Something called in the similar handwriting to the other one he saw before

Harry stealthily crawled in the attic just to remember his schooling experiences at Christopher's on seeing his Identity card. This was not exactly a happy story, though it had a happy ending of getting home education.

He had basically lost interest in going to Christopher's Academy and thus decided to be home schooled by his mom. This was due to over pressure by Dudley and his gang trying to personally kill him everyday by playing the famous game, "Catching Harry". Due to this, he only told his mother and stopped schooling.

This was because he had found his school Identity card. He read his details out loud.

_Name: Harry Dursley_

_Parent(s): Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley_

_Sibling studying in the same school: Dudley Dursley_

_Address: Number four, Privet Drive_

_Blood Group: Unknown (could not be identified with data)_

_Grade: Five_

_Age: Nine_

It was when he was Nine when he had put an end to his schooling. Everything seemed legit except one thing. His blood group was unknown.

"I wonder what it is.", he told himself curiously

Saying so he managed to find Dudley's Identity and read out the same detail

_Blood Group: A1+ve_

"A1 positive? I never noticed this ever. No wonder everyone gives me a weird look after reading my card at school.",he muttered

He also recalled how his mom reacted on seeing his card. He remembered her sly, yet confident smile.

"Was it about this?", he asked himself

As he was going, he tripped over a sheet of papers stapled together, more like a document. It many terms and weird things but one piece of information caught his eye as he read.

_'Harry James Potter. Born to Lily Evans Potter and James Potter on July 31._

_Address: Godric's Hollow, London, 57'_

"So am I a Dursley or a Potter?"

As he was walking, he tripped noticed a dusty painting and fell. He saw a man and a women standing together holding each other. The man looked a lot like Harry was, except for the scar which he did not have. The lady on the other hand, was a red-head with emerald green eyes like Harry himself and had the exact same smile as he had. At the bottom of the painting it was signed by Petunia and was written,

_"R.I.P James Potter and Lily Potter, October 31. You shall forever be remembered."_

Harry now pulled out the documents.

"So I am not a part of this family after all.", he told himself. He knew that if he showed the painting to Vernon, he would throw it out in fury. It is definitely a prized position. So he sketched it on a tracing paper and kept the painting inside, carefully keeping the sketching in his pocket. No wonder Vernon did not let him in. He would definitely

He ran down and showed his sketching to Vernon. Instead of appreciating his drawing, he crushed it, tore it and threw it in the fire place. Then Harry argued,

"Do you know how much effort I put in that. I drew it with my heart and my mind fully with it-"

"Shut it, you flibberjibbet. You don't even know who they are and you expect 'me' to appreciate this piece of rubbish based on other rubbish material", he yelled as he emphasized the word 'me'.

"My parents are not rubbish, Uncle Vernon"

"Wonderful. Now you finally got to know about how your parents got blown up- I mean died in a car crash, yeah car crash. You are being a nosy little will-o-the-wisp. Go back to your room and scram." Uncle screamed as he pulled Harry by his shirt.

Harry's eyes were red with anger. But without doing anything, suddenly, uncle Vernon was being pulled up as though an invisible force was pulling him like he did to Harry and was thrown to the ground. Harry ran as fast as he could, back to his room and locked it.

"HARRY I'M GONNA TWIST YOUR SMALL HEAD LIKE A CHICKEN? BEAT IT AT ONCE, YOU RETARD", Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to bang his door.

Suddenly he saw Petunia weeping and told her

"Darling, stop crying. Why do you love him go much. You don't even love Dud-"

"That's enough, Vernon." she timidly, yet curtly cut him short.

She could not bear to hear any more. She felt really angry but having a timid nature she just could not yell at him. "Poor Harry. He must be scared by the way Vernon behaved. I think I should get him some cookies. But oh it's so cold. Ah the fireplace." She decided to put the coal in the fire place as she saw the paper. It was torn a bit and crumpled but as she straightened it, she saw the drawing and Harry's sign. A drop of tear ran down her cheek as she folded it and kept it in her coat. "Th-Thank You Harry."

* * *

_A few days later_

There lay Harry, on his bed. Probably the only person awake. "Well. Just about five minutes left I guess. Five minutes to twelve. July 29, 23:55", he muttered to himself as soft as possible." Finally when there were only five seconds left he muttered to himself, "Five. Four. Three . Two and One. Happy birthday Harry Pot-" There was a creak in the door as a female called,

"Happy Birthday, Harry. Harry Potter.", Petunia whispered.

"Thanks mom", Harry muttered.

"I need to take you somewhere at dawn. We need to sneak out of the house Petunia told.

At dawn, Harry got up, wore his jacket, tied his boots, held his mothers hand and walked out. They took the car and went for a mile.

Harry could not trust his eyes. They were going out of town. Kingcross train station was silent and dark. He was so happy that he wanted to hear these words from her. So he asked her.

"Mum, we're going away. Far away from Dad, Far away from Dudley, aren't we?"

"Yes, Harry"

"And we aren't coming back?"

"How I wish. Soon enough. No more questions now."

They got on to the empty train and sat in the corner most seat and waited for a couple of minutes. The train slowly started to move and it seemed as though the trees, the clouds and the solemn roads were walking hands along with the train. The sky was dark and the grey clouds had entirely covered the sun. Harry began to admire these small, little things, for he was seldom given an opportunity to venture out, thanks to Vernon.

Eventually the train stopped in a darker area than the previous one and they got down and began to walk out of the station. The walked for another mile till the area turned into something like a lane which had a sign board reading, 'Godric's Hollow this way (arrow pointing to the left)' which was broken and was covered in moss entirely.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first try at a fanfiction. Please be nice and it would be awesome if you can rate and review. Will soon upload a new chapter. Please be nice while reviewing and keep it clean. Thanks a lot for reading! :-)


	2. The Surprise

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Dark Lord**

_**Special mentions:**_ _For all the readers, followers, people who like the story, _

_Madhav S, smaug, SilverShade, S Abhishek I thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own most characters and the basic structure of the story. Anything familiar belongs to JKR. Mild usage of abusive language is used in the content. . If for any doubts or criticism, please mention in the form of a review. Please be nice and keep it clean. Hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter 2: Surprise

"Mum, where are we going?", Harry asked in a wavering, panic-stricken tone

"This", Petunia was demonstrating the building, "is your parents' home."

"But-"

"Just take this flower. It's a chrysanthemum. It has 'mum' in it. I got it specially for you. Keep it here.", Petunia cut him short as her voice was becoming more and more high pitched as she tried to stop crying, pointing to a grave, having the words engraved

'_R.I.P James and Lily Potter. You shall be forever remembered.", _Harry read this as he felt a familiarity to the picture in the loft.

She waited patiently for him to place the flower, while she noticed a greyish tabby cat piercingly gazing at.

She turned to her watch showing the time, '4:56 AM'. "Oh dear.", she exclaimed to herself. Vernon would be freshening at 5:30 AM as he does everyday.

She then turned to a sorrowful Harry and told him, "Listen, I really wanted to find a place suitable enough for talk. If we go back there, Vernon would surely be a flaming canon. It's just that, things would not be ever like before. They are not gonna be the same. You're not just an ordinary boy like Dudley. I have known and I still know, it's true. It is just that, (long melodramatic gap, as she heavily breathes and sighs)

You're a wizard, Harry"

"Wait, What? No,I think there is a mis-understanding. I mean, you gotta be kidding me."

"No, It's perfectly clear that you are one.

Do you not remember using the ladder to go to the loft?"

Now Harry was caught red-handed. He tried to cover up.

"N-No, I did not."

"Then why was the ladder stuck in the loft and why were there footsteps?"

Harry looked down in shame for he did not know what to say.

"It's alright. Unless it was Vernon or Dudley. The point is that, the ladder can only allow wizards to climb on it. That's why we always ask you to help us by climbing. Lily never knew it. Poor girl never really got to know that the muggle store sold wizardly items. She never knew that it was that tall dark man, with the earing in disguise. That king man. Oh I forgot to explain. Muggles are non magic folks like me, Vernon, Dudley.

When you climbed the ladder and went into the attic, you might have seen your Identity, didn't you? Wizard blood is different from normal blood. Your parents are magical and you too. You are a pure blood. And that day, when Vernon pulled you by the collar? You know what happened. See you are a wizard and there is no doubt in it. Lily got a letter when she was eleven and a professor from the school you are supposed to go to that is Hogwarts will come and inform you. And just be informed that you will get it soon." Petunia said

There was a leap of excitement as Harry hugged Petunia on hearing this. "Mum, but why aren't you a wizard?"

"Things cannot change the way they're supposed to be. Not everyone in the world is lucky. But I am lucky enough to have a son like you. What else would I want?", Petunia consoled him and stroked his forehead which bore the scar. Turning to her watch, she might have fainted in her shock, but luckily not.

"OH GOD! IT'S 5:00 AM! VERNON! DUDLEY! WE ARE TOAST! COME HARRY LET'S GO! NOW NOW!", she screamed while taking him with her and ran out of sight.

After a few minutes of a possibly melodramatic silence, a hoarse, probably aged or wise voice was heard, like a pin dropped in silence, followed by a feminine, aged, stern voice.

"See Minevra? I told you. She takes care of him so well, he calls her mom, despite the fact, he knows that she isn't his real mother.", an old voice calmly said.

"I am appalled, Albus. Indeed muggles are actually good people. Why couldn't you just let me do it?"

"I do appreciate your thoughts, Minevra. But 'things cannot change the way they are supposed to be' as she herself claims."

"But it's better for her. Not because I say so. But because she deserves more than being tortured with two (gives a disgusted, pained face) indignant muggles. Atleast so that Potter could have a better life?"

"No. Not perhaps now. When time comes things will change the way they should be, Do not worry, Minevra. The thought is always at the back of my head. I can change my mind anytime. Anytime but now."

"When should we give him his letter?", Mcgonagall asked changing the topic in a pretty curious voice, obviously because she was too exasperated to continue the topic.

"Soon.", Albus replied

"Why are you always so ambiguous in everything you say?", Mcgonagall asked in a pretty fierce, yet calm manner.

"Alright Minevra, today it shall be somehow revealed to Harry.", Dumbledore said in an a lightly amused manner. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes please, Albus."

Albus threw a green powder like substance in the air, holding tight to Minevra

and they vanished into thin air with green powder filling the air.

_After the train journey_

Harry was fast asleep. "What could he be dreaming about?", She wondered as she stroked his forehead. It was 5:12 AM as the dawn freshened, the birds were still slumbering. The dark sky was slowly changing colours, to perhaps a lighter shade of blue. She was just about to close her sleepy, greyish hazel eyes when,

"KINGCROSS STATION ARRIVED. PASSENGERS KINDLY VACATE FROM THE TRAIN. Thank you."

She then tried to wake Harry. "Poor boy needed some sleep", she muttered. She pulled him out, making a frankly unsuccessful attempt of carrying him all the way to the car. She carefully laid him on the seat and tied his belt as she seated herself comfortably before racing faster than the crash landing of an aeroplane. It was probably the pace at which she drove that woke up Harry. It was three and a half minutes before they reached Privet Drive. Eventually the car came to a halt. She then stared at her watch.

"5:23. We reached here seven minutes early. That was quick.", she exclaimed. They untied their seat-belt as they got down. Soon Petunia settled herself in the hall, drowning in the cozy sofa.

"Go and change, Harry.", she said.

Harry immediately ran to his bedroom, just to see a fat, red, neck-less Vernon angrily staring at him.

"Where did you go?", Vernon said angrily

Harry looked behind him and at the floor and glanced toward the ceiling.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, CHICKEN HEAD! I AIN'T THAT CRAZY TO TALK TO THE WALLS LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"

"My mother is not crazy. At least not _as _crazy as you.", Harry said calmly, yet sternly.

Vernon was almost about to hold him up by his collar until he realized what happened the other day.

"Listen, kid. _Just_ answer me, nothing else. Where did you go."

"The church."

Vernon, looked like he was going to strangle him, but instead laughed in a sly or controlled manner.

"I asked for the truth. Not some random place Petunia told you.", he said in a fake amused manner.

"I _am, _telling the truth. It's up to you to believe it or not."

"I AIN'T AFRAID OF YOU, PRUNE. IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA-"

"ENOUGH, VERNON. I'VE HEARD ENOUGH.", Petunia screamed, wiping her sobs as she came into picture

"BUT THIS SILLY, CRAZY BOY-"

Petunia cut him short by directing her palm towards him. Wiping her tears, in a pale face and a blocked nose,

"Get out.", she firmly said.

"But-?

"GET OUT."

"Darling, just let me-",

"I said _out_"

Vernon stood dead, perplexed, yet thoroughly appalled as he dispersed as he shut the door behind him.

After a few moments, Petunia said,

"So how was St. Mary's today, Harry?", with her eyes pointing towards the door.

"But I thought, we went to Kingkross.", Harry said

"Aaah Hmmph", a silent, rough voice from behind the door exclaimed

"Why on earth did I say that?", Harry thought.

"Well, the board sign was pointing to Kingkross which was thirty miles from the church. I think you got a bit confused, didn't you?"

"Oh? Umm yeah. I thought Kingkross was the name of the church.", Harry said

"Oh dear. Its alright Harry. People do make mistakes often.", she said in an amused manner

"Oh darn! So that rat squeaked the truth? Oh well.", Vernon told himself without realizing that Petunia and Harry were in the room. as he walked upstairs to wake up Dudley.

Once the footsteps were inaudible, Petunia broke the silence,

"Phew, that was close."

"I'm sorry, mum"

"No-No its alright, Harry."

"I could have never noticed."

"Your uncle, sigh. He's always like that. He _will_ get his work done before anything else. First priority. Keep a watch out for Vernon after anything like this, next time. Once you're caught, you can't escape. Like a chicken in a slaughter house.", Petunia said in an amused manner, while she dispersed from Harry's sight, gently closing the door behind her.

It was 7:00 PM, as Vernon was watching the cricket match between Australia and London.

"Aww Damn. What's wrong with you today?", Vernon screamed at the players of London from his half broken sofa.

Things were as normal as ever. Dudley was now making a fuss about buying the latest model of his video gamer. And in the room in all silence was Harry.

As he began to change he became pensive and thought for a while. He still could never believe the fact that finally for once, for that once in a blue moon, his mother picked up the courage to yell at Vernon, and definitely her amazing attitude of observing. If not for that, they would have been toast. Hard, over-cooked or perhaps excessively burnt toast. And Vernon, he was always like that. But coming to think of it. Letters, Hogwarts, new School, _actually_ good friends, teachers, magic, spells, books, powers and a famous Harry.

"I wish, I can get me letter now. Wait, let me count that. On a count of five, let something good happen.

_Five, Four , Three, Two, One, Zer-_", and suddenly the bell rang.

Harry ran down but before getting the door, he was pushed by Dudley.

"Move out of the way, Hairy."

He opened the door and saw a tall old man in purple robes with a 2 foot long, white beard, wearing weird moon shaped glasses and a long hat, having a funny looking stick in his pocket, a friendly smile and a lighter, perhaps like a golden, decorated cigarette box in his thin hand whose veins were definitely visible

Harry was pushed into his bedroom and locked up.

"Whad'ya want old man?", Dudley asked

"And you must be Dudley, the Dursley child, brother of Harry Potter? A little overgrown than I expected. Aah. Pleased to meet you, child. I am Albus. You can call me Dumbledore.", the man said in a pleasant, friendly tone to Dudley.

"I asked you what you want, weirdo. Not for you to talk some rubbish like a loser.", Dudley shrieked

_"_Oh dear! Nothing like your mother, are you, Dudley? Well I'm afraid, but I apologize. _Tarantangallera", _the man said, while taking the stick and pointing it at Dudley. Poor Dudley lost control. He began dancing, faster, faster, faster and faster. He could not stop dancing. Things were not alright.

"Alright, who's that? Aah you! How dare you? I will-"

"Aah. You must be Vernon, wife of Petunia. Well let's see. Perhaps this shall do good. Hmm, _Wingardium Leviosa",_

There was Vernon, soaring higher and higher as the man pointed his wand toward the extensively overgrown pig, until he jerked his wand and thus caused the huge 'thump' on the floor.

Harry had been over hearing the conversation and found this the right chance to see what happened. He ran down, faster than a jet and stopped dead to see Vernon lying on his face and a hyper active Dudley. He was going to smile and laugh loudly until he saw the old man and his expression turned concerned.

"I'm sorry, sir They are always like that," said a concerned Harry, as he struggled pulling Vernon on to the sofa and pushing a dancing Dudley to his bedroom.

"Phew. Oh please make yourself comfortable while I bring mom down. And er- I'm sorry sir. I'm used to them doing that to me. Er- Okay I will go upstairs. Thanks a lot sir," said a tensed, almost hyper, nervous Harry who ran upstairs like a jet to fetch his mother.

There sat a pensive Albus Dumbledore in the comfortable sofa as he apparated with Vernon and lay him on his bed and returned back in the drawing room.

"I could see that smile on his face when he saw those two poor muggles. Aah. Gone are the days when I could grin like that with a family torn apart. So much like his mother. Calm. Well not exactly calm. Not right now at least. Understanding, well not quite but still good enough, concerned, well brought up, ever happy like his mother, handsome like his father. And those friendly green eyes! And all thanks to a caring step mother. Fine a lady as Petunia. Always at the back. Perhaps when time permits. Oh why are you standing there, still like a rock or perhaps a pillar. They do have a nice house. The other muggles have gone to retire for the day. Well except Petunia maybe. Comfortable, warm chair. It is perfectly normal. Come and sit here won't you. He will be here soon enough," said Dumbledore.

A man in dark robes entered the room and settled next to Dumbledore.

"So when will the-"

"Er- Oh you were talking? I'm sorry to disturb you both. Here's mum. Mum? Where are you? Oh dear,"questioned Harry, cutting the man's words short

After a few moments of silence a well dressed Petunia entered the hall.

"Pleased to see you again, sir. Wait, Oh dear. Oh my goodne-," screamed Petunia before she fainted as she was caught by Harry.


End file.
